Romione
by mollymater
Summary: Hermione sees Ron for the first time in five years, but the situation isn't exactly a happy one. Warning: mentions of suicide, self-harm, abuse, and depression. I am still writing but I need reviews to know y'all are reading before I upload the rest:) **I DO NOT OWN. JK's characters, my story.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione walked through the door into the pouring rain. She'd finally done it. Finally left the horrible life she'd been living. Her entire life had fallen apart in those five years since the battle. Her parents, killed by Death Eaters. Her friends turned away from her because she'd gone into depression after being abused by her alcoholic fiance. She looked down at the golden engagement ring on her finger and wondered how she had gotten to this point. How her life had turned into the Hell. She flung the ring off her finger into the yard. Tears fell down her face and she barely made it to the car before she completely broke down. She sat there, sobbing, until she finally gathered enough strength to turn on the car and leave.

She didn't even know where she was going until she pulled into the driveway. The rain was still coming as she ran from the car up to the door and rang the doorbell before she could convince herself not to. A few seconds later, a familiar face surrounded by flaming hair opened the door. They stared at eachother for a moment. His hair had gotten longer, just barely covering his eyes. He had grown taller, standing almost a full foot over her. The rain raged around her, soaking right through her clothes and chilling her to the bone.

Ron looked into her eyes, the brown eyes he hadn't seen in nearly five years. His heart clenched as he took her in. Her eyes were red, and surrounded in dark circles. There were bruises covering nearly every visible inch of her body. Her hair was drenched, as was the rest of her. She looked so tired and helpless. She looked terrible. And then she was crying again. She flung herself into his arms and fell apart. He brought her to his couch and held her as she cried. As she told him everything that had happened. The engagement to Michael. The abuse. The alcohol. The depression. She told him how she hated her life, how she'd thought of suicide everyday for years. And how he was the only reason she hadn't done it. The whole time, he just sat and listened, not saying anything. She talked until she couldn't any longer, and she just layed in his arms and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron watched her as she slept, hundreds of emotions racing through him. His heart had nearly stopped when she had shown up at his door. She looked so helpless, so lost. He had been so angry at her for leaving him. The day she left was still scarred into the back of his mind...

_"Hermione, would you just talk to me? I'm trying to bloody help you!" _

_"Well stop it, Ronald, you're not helping at all!" They glared at eachother, two faces only inches from eachother, both filled with anger. She was obviously trying not to cry._

_"I know he's abusing you, Hemione, why can't you admit that? I don't want him to hurt you." Tears were now freely streaming down her face._

_"I don't know what you're talking about. Michael is a perfect gentleman, he wouldn't even think of-"_

_"Oh, come on, Hemione! You and I both know that's not true. Look at you! You're covered in bruises. I don't know why you stay with him, Hemione, you've only known him two months and it's not like that bloody bastard is even capable of love." That made her snap._

_"Ronald Weasley! The people I keep in my life have nothing to do with you! The fact that you have the audacity to even say-" But the rest of her sentence was lost when Ron pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away, there was nothing but shock in her eyes. _

_"I.. I should go." Then she walked out of his life._

That was the last time he'd seen her. Months later Harry had told him that she had disappeared alltogether. Completely stopped talking to any of her old friends, absorbed in her "new life" with Michael, the bloody git. As angry as Ron was at Hemione for leaving, that anger would always be covered by his love for her. When Ron had heard of the engagement his heart broke. And now, there they were. Two souls who had been separated for so many years, each secretly knowing they should be together, neither willing to be the first to admit it. She finally awoke and looked at him. Her voice was shaky.

"Ron, I.. I'm so sorry. For everything. I should've listened to you, I should've left him years ago. I shouldn't have left you."

"Then why did you? Why would you stay with him, 'Mione?"

"He helped me so much. When I was in Australia he was assigned to help me find my parents. It was too late, of course, when we got there the Death Eaters had already killed them. I was torn apart, and he was there to comfort me. I just couldn't leave him, it was like I attached myself to him when I lost my parents. And then he turned alcoholic and abusive and I still couldn't leave. The last time I saw you, when you called him a bastard, I knew you were right, but I wasn't willing to admit it. I just couldn't. And then when you opened the door earlier I was so scared you would take one look at me and tell me to get lost. I thought you would hate me for everything..." She tried to look away, but before she could, Ron had grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He tilted her head and looked her in the eye when he said, "Hermione, no matter what you do, I could _never _hate you." And then he kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had passed and Hermione would rarely talk. She flinched everytime Ron raised a hand around her. The impact of the last five years was still obviously torturing her. Often, Ron would hear her screaming in the middle of the night, but when he went to comfort her, he found her door locked. This happened many times every night, but she refused to talk about it in the morning. And then one day Ron came downstairs and found Hermione missing. He looked all over the house and when he got to her room, he saw a note.

_Dear Ron, _

_I know I've been a pain these past few days. I've been like this for nearly three years now. I hoped it would stop when I left him, but if anything, it's getting worse. I think I know what I need to do, but it's extremely dangerous. Hopefully, when I return, if I return, you'll still feel the way you did when I first came to you the other day. Please don't look for me, I don't want you to get hurt. And before I leave I need you to know something. I love you Ron. I always have and I'm just sorry it took me so long to finally admit it. _

_Love always,_

_ Hermione_

The note fell from his hand. He grabbed his wand and was out the door before the note even hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione looked around, hoping no one would see her. Leaving Ron again was one of the hardest things she'd ever done, but the nightmares were getting worse, the depression deeper, and there was only one way she could think of to fix it. She slowly walked up to the door of the house she'd left only days before. The cold October wind whipped around her and she pulled the folds of her cloak tighter around her before knocking on the door. The lights were on and she could hear laughter coming from inside the house. The door flung open and a drunk man stumbled into the doorway. He looked at her and yelled over his shoulder, "Hey Michael, your bitch is back!" Then he grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly inside the house.

She looked around at probably about 10 men and women, all drunk. The sight of Michael, the man who had been her fiance not even a week earlier, with two drunk girls on his lap just made the anger inside Hermione grow. They got off him as he stumbled over to Hemione. He dropped the bottle of firewhiskey he'd been holding, grabbed hold of Hermione and dragged her into the kitchen. His breath stank of alcohol and he held his face as close to hers as he could. Hermione's hand gripped her wand, but she didn't make a move.

"Where the hell have you been, girl?" His words were slurred.

"As far away from you as possible."

"Aw, c'mon now. That's no way to treat your fiance." She laughed and spit on his shoes.

"You, sir, are not my fiance. You're nothing but a lying, cheating, alcoholic-" Her words were cut off by his hand stinging across her face. She fell to the ground and felt tears forming in her eyes. Her hand held onto her wand even tighter.

"Don't you _dare_ say those thing to me ever again, you filthy little mudblood. Forgetting who took you in? Who held you while you mourned for your _dead muggle_ parents? Who cared for you all these years, huh? Who loved you even when-" She stood up and began yelling.

"Loved? _Loved?_ You never loved me. You cheated on me, you lied to me, you _abused_ me. You did a lot of things to me, Michael, but don't you _ever_ say that you loved me." She drew her wand and pointed it as his throat. The look in his eyes turned to that of pure terror. She could feel the energy coursing through her veins, the need to end him. End the cause of all her suffering. But, then again, there was that little voice in the back of her head saying this was wrong. Telling her that she was better than this, better than him. Why should she kill him when she could turn him into the police? But, then again, why should this monster be allowed to live? He would've killed her, if the situation was reversed, he'd threatened her with death enough. But there was still that little shred of sanity left inside Hermione. That one little strand of hope that was holding on and fighting with everything it had. She knew she couldn't kill him, she'd never been capable of killing. But she wanted him to pay. For the suffering. For the abuse. For each slash she had made on her wrist trying to escape his pain. He deserved to be punished. But she never got around to it. For, in those very seconds, the door was flung open and in barged a certain Weasley who was very, very angry.


	5. Chapter 5

*Sorry it took me so long to update, lots of school work lately! Please, don't forget to review!*

He knew he would find her there. He knew her too well. Her mind would never be at rest until Michael had paid for what he did, but Ron hoped he would be there in time to stop her from doing something she would regret. He ran into the house, pushed past the group of confused drunks, and finally stopped in the kitchen where he saw Hemione holding her wand against Michael. The three of them stared at eachother for a second. Ron looked at Hermione's face and saw the red mark where Michael had oviously hit her and he lost it. There was a loud bang and Michael was thrown across the room right against the wall. He screamed in pain, but was silenced by Ron's fist connecting with his jaw. And that's when chaos errupted.

Michael's drunk friends had finally figured out what was happening when they heard his scream. They all ran into the room, flailing their wands and casting spells everywhere. Curses were cast in every direction, not even caring who or what they hit. None of them had very good aim, being drunk and whatnot, but a few spells did take effect. Ron was levitated into the air and Hermione's body was frozen by the body-binding curse. A few of the drunks had been hit by their own curses and were strewn about the kitchen in various conditions. Michael, who had been laying on the floor, finally got up and stumbled over to Ron. He was upside down, but could still see the smug smile forming over Michael's face.

"Didn't think this one through, eh Weasley? Thought you'd just barge into my home and rescue your slutty little friend? No. She isn't going anywhere. She's going to stay here. With me. And you're not going to do a thing about it, Weasley. Know why? Because starting now, you don't have a clue who she even is. _Obliviate!"_ The spell hit home, and Ron's world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

_Three days later..._

Ron woke up in his bed to the sound of his alarm clock. For some reason, he felt as though there were something important he needed to do, something he had forgotten, but then he quickly dismissed the thought and carried on getting ready for work.

The past three days had been hell for Hermione. The spell Michael had cast on Ron had worked perfectly. When he woke up in Michael's kitchen, he was told that he had passed out drunk and completely believed it. He hadn't even looked at Hermione when he got up to leave. And as soon as he was gone, it started again. The abuse. The alcohol. The yelling. He had grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to an upstairs bedroom, unfroze her body, but silenced her so that no one could hear her scream, and tied her to the bed. And then she would lay there, waiting for the occasional plate of stale food that would be brought to her twice a day, only when Michael wanted something from her. He would come in and force the food down her throat. Occasionally, when he was really drunk, he would simply yell for a minute or two before passing out. But usually, it was much worse. He would hit her, kick her, throw things at her. Anything that would cause her pain and make her life miserable. She tried to stay strong. Tried to remember that there were people out there who were friends with Ron, who would realize something was wrong with him and try to fix it. But then she realized that he rarely saw anyone anymore. And she lost all hope.

Her weight had considerably dropped. Barely even 100 pounds. Her eyes were swollen almost completely shut and they were surrounded in dark circles. Her entire body was bruised and sore. She didn't even care anymore. She would see Michael enter her room through her swollen eyes, and just let him do what he wanted. Sometimes he yelled. Sometimes he hit. Sometimes he did both. Sometimes he raped her. And then she would just lay there in misery, waiting for the next assult. She had lost all desire to live. She tried choking on her food, but that just ended in Michael yanking it from her throat and not eating for another day. She even tried cutting her wrists again, but the only thing around her that was sharp enough was a nail poking out of the bed frame, and even that wasn't enough. She prayed that if there was a god out there, that he would have mercy on her and just end the pain. She couldn't take it. She was going crazy.

Then, one day, Michael stumbled into the room once again. He was obviously almost too drunk to even stand. He crawled to Hermione's bed and began slurring the words of some song as he fumbled with her clothes. But she had cracked. Finally lost it. With all the strength left in her body she raised the lamp on her bedside table and threw it at his head. The impact made him fall to the ground instantly. His breathing stopped, his chest didn't move, his mouth was slightly open and had blood dripping out. He had drunk too much, and was already about to die from alcohol poisoning. Hermione had just helped speed up the process. She took the rope that held her to the bed and began scraping it against the nail that stuck out of her bed. It cut at her skin, rubbed it raw, but it eventually cut her loose. She jumped from the bed and ran out of the room, wandless and starving, without looking back.


	7. Update on the Story

Hey guys. So, it's recently been brought to my attention that I'm rushing into things with this story. So, after thinking about it, I've decided to stop with this particular fanfiction. That doesn't necessarily mean I won't continue it, but I'm going to go back and rewrite it and make it more believable. Sorry guys, but I'll post the first chapter of the "new and improved" version in a day or two. Thanks, bye for now!


	8. New Story!

Hey guys! So, the new story has been posted:) It's called "When in Australia". Please read it! I'm working hard on it:) The first chapter has been posted and the second will be posted in a day or two. I hope you enjoy it!


	9. When In Australia

Chapter three for When in Australia is up!


End file.
